According to one government study, in 2006, an estimated 23,600 fires in residences were caused by candles, resulting in 1525 civilian injuries, 165 deaths, and $390 million in property damage. Unattended burning candles caused a large portion of these fires.
Numerous attempts have been made to address the problem of unattended, burning candles and the dangers they present. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,226,284 (issued on Jun. 5, 2007) describes a controller electrically connected to a fan that, when actuated, forces air into a transparent cover. A series of openings are formed in the candle support. The invention of the '284 patent operates by continually providing air into the cover through the openings for so long as candle burning is desired. To extinguish the candle, air flow is stopped—that is, the fan is deactivated.
U.S. Published Application 2008/0076082 (published Mar. 27, 2008) also incorporates a fan orientated to create a horizontal air stream toward a flaming wick of a candle. The invention also incorporates a countdown timer. The invention may be remotely actuated with a transmitter.
U.S. Published Application 2007/0072140 (published Mar. 29, 2007) describes a system that includes a base with an extinguishing fluid situated within the base. Movement of a solenoid arm causes actuation of a spray nozzle to direct fluid, such as air, to the top of the candle through channels formed in a shell in which the candle is placed. The solenoid is actuated after a predetermined elapsed time, when a specific temperature is reached, or if a tilt sensor is triggered.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,132,084 (issued Nov. 7, 2006) discloses a candle warmer having a base and a fan orientated to direct air flow close to a candle resting on the base. This invention is not intended to control the flame of the candle, but rather to disperse the smell from the scented wax.
Heretofore, devices utilized for automatically extinguishing a candle suffer from an inability to specifically direct a flow of air to the position of the candle flame. Therefore, prior devices may fail to properly extinguish the candle flame at the desired time. In addition, prior devices utilize relatively bulky and unsightly mechanisms to attempt to ensure that the candle flame extinguishes, which negatively impacts a user's enjoyment of the candle.
A need, therefore, exists for an automated candle blower that may be used to automatically, efficiently, and unfailingly extinguish a lighted candle. Specifically, a need exists for an automated candle blower that extinguishes a lighted candle at a desired time.
Moreover, a need exists for an automated candle blower that unobtrusively extinguishes a candle. Specifically, a need exists for an automated candle blower that does not interfere with a user's enjoyment of the lighted candle.
In addition, a need exists for an automated candle blower that is easy to use and provides peace of mind to a user that a candle will be extinguished automatically at the time desired by the user. Further, a need exists for an automated candle blower that incorporates auditory capabilities, such as the ability to audible sounds, such as music, to a user thereof.